


Starboy

by raplinee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bartender Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model Jackson Wang, jinson, psychology refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raplinee/pseuds/raplinee
Summary: Jinyoung, a college dropout turned bartender, meets the infamous model, Jackson Wang. As their relationship evolves, Jinyoung realizes he is falling for the supermodel. The crush soon evolves into something deeper, but the model feels too unattainable in Jinyoung’s eyes.





	1. .1

It was a regular night for Jinyoung at the bar, serving drinks to the working men and women searching for a release in their exhausting and hectic work lives. Occasionally, a student or two would appear into the bar and talk to him about the immense workload they have or their plans after college. Jinyoung envied those students, having dropped out of college because of his mental health and money issues.

He was studying to become a psychologist, which was ironic considering he had unsolved personal problems. However, it made his job as a bartender easier.

Bartending was like psychotherapy, his customers were his clients and he, the bartender who listened to them, was their psychologist. So, the job wasn’t the worst thing in Jinyoung’s “unjust world,” but it was also not his dream. But then again, who dreams to work a nine-to-five minimum waged job, mixing drinks.

He had just finished pouring down a drink for the girl in front of him; she was merely twenty-two. He checked her ID, his obligation as a bartender. When Jinyoung looked up, he noticed her flipping the long golden blonde hair that rested on her shoulders. She took a strand of hair and moved it back over her ear.

“So…. where are you from?” She asks. Jinyoung, who was busy cleaning tequila glasses, looked up to answer her question.

“San Diego, but I moved to L.A. for college,” he replies.

“Oh…. but like where are you from, from?” She asks, getting Jinyoung’s undivided attention.

He stops cleaning the glass altogether, “Well I was born in California, and I lived here my whole life,” he explains.

He kept his hand on the table that separated them from each other, looking at her. “But if you were wondering what my ethnicity is then, I’m Korean,” chuckling at her mockingly.

The girl shifts uncomfortably on the barstool, a tinge of chrisom on her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, not directly looking at Jinyoung.

Suddenly, Jinyoung feels guilty about his choice of words. “No, it’s fine. I was uh-joking um,” he stutters.

She gives him a soft smile. “Can I get another glass of vodka on the rocks?” Jinyoung nods, returning the smile.

He prepares the alcohol faster this time and hands it to her. They smile at each other before Jinyoung leaves to clean his tools.

Jinyoung’s break started at nine-thirty, and it was almost ten o’clock now. He was working late tonight and promised his boss that he would close the bar. When he moves back inside the counter, he discovers an empty bar and his coworker, who was languidly scrolling through his phone.

“Rough day?” his coworker asks.

Jinyoung looks down at his wrist-watch; it read nine forty-five. “Can’t say, it hasn’t ended yet,” he replies.

His colleague Jaebum was the same age as him. He went to California State and was a film major. One time he asked Jinyoung if he wanted to be in one of his short films. Jinyoung refused his offer for two reasons: 1. He had just dropped out of college. 2. He didn’t know how to act.

“Do you mind if I head out early and leave you to close?” Jaebum asks.

Jinyoung shrugs. “I promised I’d close anyway, so it doesn’t matter,” Jaebum looks at him his eyes brightening.

“Really? Thanks, I have a date, and I didn’t want to be late for it.”

Jinyoung gives him an awkward smile. 

“Don’t mention it.”

He watches Jaebum put on his jacket. “I owe you one,” Jaebum tells him, before leaving the bar.

Jinyoung didn’t expect anyone to come to the bar so late. So, when he turned around to see a man sitting on the barstool, looking down at his phone. It surprised him. Not because it was a Thursday night, and most of their usual customers were at home. What left him agape was the man himself.

When he looked up from his phone, Jinyoung saw his face. He stared at him, taking in all the features of the gorgeous man. He noticed his huge almond-shaped eyes and his shimmery plump lips. Jinyoung fell into stupor looking at the man, checking him out unintentionally.

“Excuse me,” the alluring man says, trying to get the bartender’s attention.

The deep, masculine sound of the man’s voice wakes Jinyoung up from his daze.

“Yes?” Jinyoung asks, blinking at him.

“I said I’d like a whiskey on the rocks,” the man repeats.

“Sure uh,” Jinyoung tells him, fumbling the bottle of alcohol.

He pours the drink and places the ice cube inside the glass, then slides it across the table. The man picks up the drink and gulps it down. Jinyoung stares at his Adam’s apple as he swallows the alcohol. He sighs after finishing the drink, placing the glass on the table.

“Thanks, I needed that,” he says.

Now the real part of Jinyoung’s job starts. “Stress?” Jinyoung asks, leaning on the table.

“Something like that,” he says.

“Try me,” Jinyoung says, trying to make the customer open up. Jinyoung refills the drink at the customer’s request. The man raises the drink, swirling it.

He sighs. “It’s just my manager, God! He’s so frustrating.” His other hand clutches his hair.

“I get that I smoke weed, but to call it an addiction?” he rhetorically questions. “I am not an addict, okay?” he yelled softly.

“Why do you smoke?” Jinyoung asked, even though he could guess a few answers.

“It helps me lose weight faster, and no one will hire me if I’m fat!” he answers, slamming his head on the table.

_Eating disorder with substance abuse_, Jinyoung thinks.

“How often do you smoke?” Jinyoung asks him.

“_Only_ once a day,” the mysterious man replies.

“Have you ever gone a day without smoking?” Jinyoung asks, getting more and more interested in the man.

“Yes, and I didn’t like it!” the man exclaims.

“Let me guess, was it the headaches or insomnia?” the bartender asks.

The gorgeous man looks up at Jinyoung, his bloodshot eyes and wet lips sent a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine. He takes a final swing, finishing the drink in a gulp. “Both,” he replies, looking at Jinyoung with hooded eyes.

“Another glass. No ice,” the man orders.

“You know if you end up getting too drunk, I can’t let you leave until I see you have a designated driver,” Jinyoung explains.

“I have tons of friends,” the man explains.

“Are those friends awake at midnight on a Thursday?” Jinyoung asks, quirking his eyebrow.

The man, who was now resting his chin on his hands, pouts. “I don’t know,” he replies

“You know what I just realized?” Jinyoung asks.

“What?” the customer replies.

“You never showed me your ID.” The man looks up at him, with an unmoved expression.

“You never asked.”

“Well, I’m asking now,” Jinyoung had his arms folded now, and his brows furrowed.

The man reaches his hand to pull out his wallet. He opened the moleskin wallet and threw his ID on the counter. Jinyoung picks up the ID, surprised to find that the man, _Jackson_, was the same age as him. “Thank you,” Jinyoung tells him as he gives _Jackson_ his card back.

After Jinyoung closes the bar and leaves work, he heads home. That night Jinyoung lays flat on his bed, with no covers on, because it’s still hot in September.When he closes his eyes, he thinks about what his life would be like if he continued his education.

A sigh escapes his nose as he daydreams the same fantasy once again. He shifts to his side and buries his head on the pillow, desperately trying to think of everything but the far-fetched daydream. His mind eventually wandered to someplace else, a place where his fantasies revolved not to an idea or a place, but a person. It was a dark place for Jinyoung to let his mind wander there. Big dark brown eyes, wet plump lips, and a toned chest. He was thinking about the handsome man he had just encountered.

_“Jackson,” _he whispered into his empty and darkroom. As he dives into a deep sleep, the events of his day fill his mind.


	2. .2

Jackson became a regular customer at the bar and for Jinyoung a patient. He listens as Jackson talks about his problems and feelings while diagnosing him. Now and then, he would offer the young man advice. However, it was never medical, and more like giving an opinion as a friend would. Jackson always maintained this weird aura around him, like he was trying to hide his true intentions and appear appealing.

Jinyoung just handed Jackson his first drink of the night. Jackson raised his drink in Jinyoung’s direction, “Cheers.”

Jinyoung gave him an awkward smile because every encounter with Jackson made him feel on edge.

“So, I have to go to this party tomorrow night,” Jackson talks. Jinyoung hums to let him know he’s listening.

“And well I don’t know anyone there,” Jackson continues speaking.

“Then why are you going?” Jinyoung interrupts him.

“Uh, well.” Jinyoung was looking at Jackson now, his mouth formed into a pout, he looked confused.

“This girl- person, um invited me……...and I couldn’t just refuse, I mean…. Yeah,” the model stuttered.

“Oh,” Jinyoung says.

“So, you promised this person?” Jackson nods in response.

“I was wondering if you would like to come with me,” Jackson spits out.

Jinyoung raises his right eyebrow. “Me?” he points to himself.

“Yes?” Jackson bites his bottom lip. Jinyoung breathes out, his hands holding the table.

Jackson was looking into Jinyoung’s eyes while Jinyoung stared at his mouth.

“Okay, what time is the party?” Jinyoung asks.

“So, you’re saying yes?” Jackson asks surprised, Jinyoung thought about it, he had nothing to do besides hanging around his apartment or working. All his friends were busy with school, internships, with a normal life.

“Only if the party starts after eleven,” Jinyoung replies.

“It starts at twelve.” Jinyoung smiles at him, “are you going to offer me a ride?” “From your house?” Jackson asks, unsure.

“No, from my apartment _rich boy_,” Jinyoung chuckles.

“Rich boy?” Jackson raises his eyebrow.

Jinyoung chuckles, “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

••

It was awkward inside Jackson’s car. A Kendrick Lamar song was playing on the radio, and neither of them spoke a word. There was an awkward silence hanging around the atmosphere, Jinyoung was trying to find the right words to say. He wondered what Jackson was thinking. Jackson never spared him a glance; instead, he kept his eyes on the road.

“So, how far is this place?” Jinyoung broke the silence.

“We’ll be there in around twenty minutes,” Jackson responds.

Then the silence continued.

Jinyoung took his sleeves and pulled on them. Jackson must have noticed the action because right after he asked, “Are you feeling cold?” Jinyoung looked at his side profile.

“No, it’s all right,” he answered. Jackson turned the AC down a bit.

“It’s fine if you are.” Jinyoung looked down at his hands and fiddled with them, “I’m not,” he whispered.

When they reached the club, Jinyoung regretted agreeing to go.

Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Jinyoung.

“You ready?” he asked. Jinyoung just nodded.

“Yeah,” he lied.

He wasn’t ready, and he didn’t know why he wasn’t. It isn’t like he’s never been to other clubs or parties. Sure, the last time he went to one was forever ago, but he knows the protocol. He’s just nervous to go with Jackson. The same Jackson who he barely knew for a month, the same Jackson whose plump lips and brown eyes haunt him at night.

The bar they were at wasn’t very different from the one Jinyoung works at. They sat on a booth, away from the crowd and where the drinks were.

“There’s no one here,” Jinyoung says.

“It’s fashion to come later,” Jackson tells him.

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, lifting an eyebrow.

“Who has a party at a club?” Jinyoung asks suspiciously.

“It’s not a party-” Jackson answers, but is interrupted.

“You told me it was a party,” Jinyoung interrupts him.

Jackson doesn’t get to explain, because someone comes up to them. “Hey, you’re early,” a guy wearing sunglass says.

“Yea, um-” Jackson says, and for the second time tonight he gets cut off by the same person.

“Who’s this?” the guy asks, taking his sunglasses off. The man takes a seat next to Jackson, which in return makes Jinyoung scoot back.

“So?” the anonymous man asks.

Jackson points at Jinyoung, “BamBam this is Jinyoung, and Jinyoung this is BamBam.”

It’s awkward for a while and none of them say a word to each other. Even with the dim lights of the bar, Jinyoung could tell BamBam was attractive, not attractive like Jackson, but a kind of different attractive. Jinyoung concluded that no one could compare to Jackson’s beauty. It was devilish how attractive Jackson is, like a tempting sin. Jinyoung hadn’t thought about sinning in a long to time, but Jackson changed that. 

When the rest of Jackson’s friends walked out the door, he motioned Jinyoung to get up with him. He did as Jackson directed him, and then his friends walked up to them. Jinyoung didn’t quite process why he obeyed Jackson so quick, and anything that came after his actions.

“Hey! I didn’t think you guys would make it,” Jackson greeted his friends.

“I want you guys to meet someone,” he began speaking. Jinyoung felt his arm being pulled, and Jackson’s arm entangled his.

“This is my boyfriend.” Jackson looked at him and smiled wide.

It made Jinyoung return the smile but fell short when he processed the words that came out of Jackson’s mouth.

“Boyfriend?!” BamBam exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

“Nice to meet you,” one of Jackson’s friends greeted Jinyoung.

He replied with an awkward smile. They all found themselves sitting on the booth, Jinyoung was quiet as ever. He wanted Jackson to explain what was going on. Jinyoung sat very close to Jackson, which made their knees touch. Jinyoung wanted to leave now and go back to his bed under the covers. It started showing on his face and even Jackson noticed. He felt a warm hand on his thigh; it was Jackson’s. When Jinyoung looked up, they made eye contact. Then Jinyoung felt a light squeeze, he almost didn’t recognize the contact with him being so mesmerized by Jackson’s beautiful eyes.

Jackson leaned over to Jinyoung’s side, “You want to leave?” he whispered. When Jackson turned to look at him, he audibly gulped and nodded.

They said their goodbyes to Jackson’s friends. Once again, there is an awkward silence in the car and even some tension.

Jackson turned the radio off, “I- my friends kept bugging me, trying to set me up on blind dates and shit-” Jackson rambles.

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung cut him off. “Just take me home.”

They drove to Jinyoung’s apartment in silence. Jinyoung didn’t know what to feel, the guy he kept dreaming about just made a move on him, but it didn’t even mean anything. It was just an act for his friends, so they could stop bothering him about his love life. But, Jinyoung wasn’t mad that Jackson was using him, he’s upset because it made him realize he didn’t have anyone. Jinyoung hadn’t been in a relationship since his first and only boyfriend. He had already admitted to himself about finding Jackson attractive.

When they reached Jinyoung’s apartment, Jackson turned to look at him.

“Thank you,” he spoke.

Jinyoung smiled at him, the same one he gave Jackson’s friends a while ago.

“You should give me your number, so I know you reached home safely,” Jackson says.

Jinyoung didn’t want to give Jackson his number, because Jinyoung didn’t want to be friends with Jackson.

He did eventually give his number, and when he went upstairs to his apartment, he received a text.

‘_Did you reach home safely?’ _the text from the unknown number read.

Jinyoung smiled to himself, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to change his clothes.

He stood with his back leaning on the door, and then typed ‘_Yes, thank you for the ride.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating after a week. I am very sorry about the slow updates. I know this update was long overdue. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. As always thank you for the comments and kudos!


	3. .3

They had been texting, having many amounts of harmless conversations. Jinyoung never went too personal, and Jackson always respected the other’s boundaries. However, Jinyoung still wanted to help Jackson with his _‘not-big-of-a-problem’ _drug problem. He enjoyed helping others. It was the reason why he wanted to be a psychiatrist. Jinyoung realized that along with the cultural expectations Jackson was trying to meet, the people he surrounded himself with were also leading him to use drugs. 

His friends were big partiers. They were the ones who introduced him to using drugs. But now he and Jackson were also friends, and Jinyoung was ecstatic.

The only problem with them being so close and friendly was Jinyoung’s heart, which kept racing whenever he thought about or encountered the model. He thought about Jackson when he saw something that Jackson liked or mentioned. He thought about him more than his exaggerated fantasy of working at his dream job.

Jackson’s face was so distracting, and looking at him was way more interesting than the table Jinyoung was cleaning.

Jackson was texting someone, and the light from his phone made his face illuminate. When Jackson looked up from his phone, Jinyoung looked down to the table. He continued wiping the table till he could see his reflection. The bar was closing in half-an-hour, and there weren’t that many customers left.

“Do you want to hang out at my place?” Jackson asks.

Jinyoung looks up at him, to his big brown eyes and lips that are never chapped, but always glossed.

“What are we going to do?” Jinyoung asks.

“We can watch a movie,” Jackson replies.

"What movie are we going to watch?” Jinyoung asks.

“Whichever one we both agree on watching.”

Jinyoung nods, “Sure, let’s do that.”

They were in Jackson’s car once again, and Jinyoung felt a sense of deja-vu. He suddenly remembered the events of the last time he was in Jackson’s car.

“Do you-do your friends think we’re dating,” Jinyoung asks, breaking the silence.

“No, I told them you were just a friend. I feel bad for putting you in such an uncomfortable situation. I’m sorry.” Jackson spoke, his eyes still on the road.

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung tells him.

Jackson’s apartment was better than some of the houses Jinyoung has been to. The outside was gorgeous, and the inside even more magnificent.

Once they were both settled on the couch, browsing through the list of movies, Jinyoung feels the urge to take off his jacket.

“It’s getting pretty warm in here, don’t you think so,” Jinyoung breaks the silence.

Jackson looked at him, “Are you feeling hot?” He asks. Jackson’s eyes were staring into Jinyoung’s.

They were beautiful, Jinyoung thought. _Jackson was beautiful._

“Yeah, I’m feeling hot,” Jinyoung doesn’t break the eye contact and neither does Jackson.

Jinyoung gets out of his daze and clears his throat, “I’ll just take off my jacket,” he says.

Jackson shifts his gaze back to the tv, carelessly scrolling through the list of comedy films. Jinyoung places his jacket next to him and looks at the tv. They browse through movies and end up choosing a new thriller.

“Jinyoung?” Jackson calls out.

“Hmm,” he looks at Jackson.

“I’m going to head upstairs to change, do you mind?” Jackson asks.

“No, of course not,” Jinyoung replies.

Jackson pauses the movie and leaves to change. Jinyoung waits for him quietly.

As he looks up at the ceiling, he thinks about Jackson’s eyes and how beautiful they are. Jackson’s eyes resembled a puppy’s, filled with innocence making Jinyoung melt.

It was getting late and the movie was barely half-way done. Jinyoung was getting tired, and he knew he should probably leave. But it was too late for that now, his eyes were already forcing to be shut. He pulls his head back on the couch, his eyes finally closed. Sleep starts taking over him while he leans on something soft.

••

When Jinyoung wakes up, he smells Jackson’s cologne. It smelled expensive, and the pungent cologne filled his nostrils. It made Jinyoung want to smell it more. He forces himself to move from his position. He sits up straight and looks at the sleeping man next to him.

_God, he’s effortlessly beautiful. _He thought.

He stares at Jackson until he’s memorized his entire face properly, taking in all the curves and features on his flawless skin. He examined Jackson from the curve of his delicate lips to the shape of his strong jawline. 

It was late, and when he looked at the time on his phone, it was almost four o’clock. He decided that ordering an uber would be the best choice, leaving the gorgeous man alone in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on the plan for the next chapters, which interfered with me updating. I'm so overwhelmed with the comments and kudos for this fic. Every comment you guys send means so much more than you guys can ever imagine. I'm sorry if I don't respond to your comments as often enough, but that doesn't mean I don't see them. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I don't want to spoil anything but a new character might be introduced in the next chapter.


	4. .4

“A whiskey on the rocks,” the man requests.

Jinyoung looked at him for a few seconds before turning. He looked nothing like Jackson, but his words still reminded him of the model. He prepared the drink for the customer, trying not to fumble with the bottle. The man drowned the drink in one gulp, just like how Jackson did that night. The costumer’s lips were glossy like Jackson’s are when he drinks. 

Jinyoung turned to clean the glasses, everything felt too weird. _Was he missing Jackson? _They had texted all last night, and even a little this morning. So, what, if Jackson wasn’t at the bar today. He was probably busy; he’s a world-famous supermodel for God’s sake.

“Hey,” Jaebum calls out, interrupting Jinyoung’s thoughts.

“You finally came,” Jaebum spoke.

“Well, I promised, didn’t I?” The customer chuckled.

Jinyoung just stared at the two quietly, not wanting to disrupt their conversation. Jaebum was smiling, and his eyes were practically sparkling. Jinyoung had never seen Jaebum like this, he felt a little awkward. It was like walking in on someone or even worse third-wheeling.

The customer never looked at Jaebum, his eyes were staring into his drink instead.

“How was the film festival last week?” The customer asked while he played with the empty glass.

“Good, I wished you would have joined,” Jaebum answered.

Jinyoung was serving another customer, but his attention was all on Jaebum’s conversation.

“I promise I’ll come to the next one,” he reassured.

“You promise?” Jaebum raises his eyebrows.

“I promise,” Yoongi repeats.

They both smiled at each other. Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare at them.

Jinyoung and Jaebum were both closing the bar tonight. Jaebum was sweeping the floor, while Jinyoung cleaned the glasses. Now Jinyoung was never one to gossip or intervene in people’s business, but he was just so curious. Maybe it was his lack of personal life, or maybe it was sheer curiosity. But, Jinyoung wanted to ask Jaebum about Yoongi. 

"So,” Jinyoung looks at Jaebum.

“What?” Jaebum looks up at him.

“Yoongi seems cool,” Jinyoung says, as casual as possible.

“Yeah, he is,” Jaebum agrees.

“Cool,” Jinyoung says.

“I heard someone famous came to our bar recently,” Jaebum changed the topic.

“Oh, really, who was it?” Jinyoung asked.

“That model, Jackson Wang,” Jaebum replied.

Jinyoung stopped cleaning his glass and looked up at Jaebum.

“Y-yeah, I heard that too,” Jinyoung stuttered.

“By any chance did you get to meet him,” Jaebum asks.

Jaebum served Jackson twice, but Jinyoung wasn’t going to tell him that.

“No, not that I remember,” Jinyoung lies. 

He was getting ready to leave when he felt his phone vibrate. Jackson invited him over to his house. There was a tiny smile on his face as he read the text, Jackson wanted to meet up. This time Jinyoung had a plan; he was going to help Jackson out. And if he couldn’t help Jackson become sober in the next couple of months, then him dropping out of college wasn’t a waste after all.

Jinyoung went home first and took a shower, then changed out of his work clothes. He drove to Jackson’s house in some rich suburban community. As he stood in front of Jackson’s house, he remembered the last time he was there. He remembered Jackson and his beautiful brown eyes.

Once he snapped out of his thoughts, he pushed the doorbell, he was hovering for so long. Jackson opened the door and let Jinyoung inside his house. They stood there awkwardly in the living room.

Jackson scratched his neck, “I kind of wanted to take a shower, but you’re already here now so.”

“No, um, it’s fine you can go take a shower,” Jinyoung tells him.

“Ok, well make yourself at home,” Jackson says before leaving Jinyoung alone.

Jinyoung had been sitting on Jackson’s couch for five minutes now, he was playing games on his phone. But now, he needed to use the bathroom. He was walking around the apartment floor, checking all the doors. He was in front of a brown door, and just as Jinyoung was about to touch the handle, the door opened.

Jackson was wet, and his hand gripped the towel on his waist tightly. Jinyoung’s hands were still reaching out. Jackson stepped closer, while Jinyoung pulled his hand back and moved. When Jinyoung looked up, he knew he made a mistake. Because now Jackson was looking at him, his eyes didn’t seem so innocent anymore. Jackson stepped closer and closer until Jinyoung was pressed against the wall.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson whispered. He was close now; he was very close. Jinyoung’s hand went up like he wanted to touch him.

“I…. I’m,” Jinyoung stuttered.

“I have to go,” he slurs. He scurries over to the door, leaving Jackson’s house.

His eyes were on the road, but his mind was somewhere else. _What would have happened if he touched him if he stayed? Had he just ruined his friendship with Jackson? What the hell just happened? _Jinyoung ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Once he reached home, he slammed his head on his pillow. His eyes were already shut, and soon the room was filled with his light snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead if anyone was wondering, I just got busy with classes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
